Merry Christmas, Koishii
by ANIMElove737
Summary: The song "Merry Christmas, Darling", is performed by The Carpenters. I do not own them. An InuYasha and Kagome ChristmasFic. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Do not copy or redistribute without author's consent**

_**Greeting cards have all been sent**_

_**The Christmas rush is through**_

_**But I still have one wish to make**_

_**A special one for you...**_

Kagome sat comfortably on her couch in front of the roaring fire, a cup of hot cocoa nestled between her two hands. The flames reflected in her sapphire orbs, and a stray tear slipped down her cheek. "Kami, I miss him..." she whispered aloud, eyes closing and a shuddering sigh escaping her pouty lips.

It was seven o'clock on December twenty-forth; the eve of Christmas, and Kagome was sitting alone in her empty house. Angry thoughts arose in her mind as she spent hour after hour longing for the one she loved the most. InuYasha Takahashi.

_**Merry Christmas, darling**_

_**We're apart, that's true**_

_**But I can dream, and in my dreams**_

_**I'm Christmas-ing with you**_

InuYasha, her husband of two years, was off on a business trip somewhere in the Americas, and, to Kagome, it was probably the worst thought-out time for him to go. But his power-crazy boss, Naraku Morikawa, had stated quite conspicuously that if InuYasha were to decline this trip, he would lose his job and all financial aide from the company. Kagome knew that the only reason he stayed was for her benefit, and although she tried to get him to stay by offering him a plethora of things (ie: back massages, a vacation to Hawaii, and hot, steamy sex that would make his toes curl), he made it very clear that he would go and do what he had to do to ensure that she and he could continue living in a nice house in a nice neighborhood with good food and warm clothing. She couldn't think of a response to that.

Even though he was leaving, he said that he'd be back in a week exactly. Kagome glanced down at her watch. It had been six days, twenty-three hours, and thirty minutes. Thirty more minutes until she would be able to feel her lover's warm embrace again. Despite her rather downcast mood, she smiled at that thought.

Her attention was brought to the beautiful, diamond engagement ring that was shimmering in the firelight. She could remember the night when he had changed her life forever as if it was only yesterday.

_**Holidays are joyful**_

_**There's always something new**_

_**But every day's a holiday**_

_**When I'm with you**_

_"Oh, good Lord! InuYasha! I need your help! The guests will be here any moment!" Kagome shouted from the den, her body stretched to the limit to put the star on top of the tree. She was standing on top of a step-ladder and she still wasn't able to reach! For Christ's sake! "Almost...got it...awe, crud!" she suddenly yelped as she lost her balance, falling off of the ladder and to the floor._

_ Luckily, before she made contact, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and catch her just inches from the ground. Opening her twin pools of blue, her gaze connected with the deep, gray gaze of her beloved boyfriend, InuYasha. "Jesus, woman! Give me a heart attack, while you're at it!" he admonished lightly, yanking her to her feet gently and setting her straight. "If you can't reach, then just call me in to do it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." He nuzzled her neck briefly before grabbing the star from her hand and placing it on top of the tree with ease._

_ Kagome grumbled something about her shortness before she was swept up into a loving, tender embrace. "InuYasha!" she squealed as he spun her. Both of their inky tresses tangled together as he threw her onto the couch, climbing on top of her and kissing her, hard. She groaned his name as his intentions became obvious, something to factor in being the hard bulge pressing into her abdomen. "Inu...InuYasha...what—what if the company a—arrives?" she panted, her speech being effected negatively by his mind-numbing kiss._

_ "We still have a little time before the guests arrive for the party..." he murmured against her lips, his hands snaking in between their bodies and working to unbutton her jeans, "...let's put that time to good use..." In one swift flick of the wrist, her pants were undone, and his hand made itself right at home in between her legs. A shudder ran the length of her spine as she felt his skilled digits work her into a frenzied mess of moans and groans. "You like it, Kagome? Does it feel good, pumpkin?" All she could do was nod as his lips dragged the neckline of her sweater downward, his mouth automatically latching onto a pert nipple through the cloth of her black bra._

_ "Oh, InuYasha!" she shouted, her hands tangling in his ebony locks as his lips and hands worked in tandem to make her lose her mind. Just as she felt she was going to explode, a sudden knock rang out through the house, and before either of them could have even thought to answer it, their best friends, consisting of Miroku Tsujitani, Sango Kuwashima, Kouga Matsuno, and Ayame Yukino came barging into the house without a second thought. Kagome squeaked, trying to yank her shirt back into place, and InuYasha growled, shielding his woman from the others to spare her some embarrassment. Of course, it didn't stop his friends from poking fun at them anyways._

_ "Oi, mutt! Keep it in your pants till we're gone!" Kouga teased, sticking his tongue out at InuYasha._

_ Miroku nodded. "Honestly, InuYasha, at least have the decency to take the lady in the comfort of your own bedroom..."_

_ "You hentai!" Sango shouted, smacking him upside the head, then turning to Kagome and InuYasha and blushing. "Sorry to intrude..."_

_ "Y-yeah..." said the equally as red Ayame, "...we didn't mean to barge in on you guys or anything..."_

_ InuYasha growled again. "Oh, forget it! Food's in the kitchen! We'll be there in a second..."_

_ They all nodded, and InuYasha only barely heard a faint, "I should think it would take more than a second for them to finish," from Miroku before a loud, demeaning *SMACK* resounded throughout the house._

_ Sighing to cover up his laughter and shaking his head, InuYasha stood, helping Kagome to re-button her jeans before grasping onto her hands and pulling her up and into his body in a soft, friendly hug. "We'll finish this later," he whispered in her ear before letting her go and walking into the kitchen with their friends._

_ Kagome shuddered, following closely behind him; she couldn't wait until he made good on that promise._

_An hour later..._

_ "Okay...I am officially stuffed," Kouga groaned as he pat his stomach. Ayame laughed, pecking him on the cheek. He blushed significantly at the action._

_ Kagome laughed along with the rest at his embarrassed look, then turned to InuYasha, who was acting far too serious for her liking. "Yasha? You okay? You're not acting like yourself."_

_ The man whom she loved with a burning passion glanced up into her eyes, and she almost fainted at the deep, strong emotions swimming in his cloudy orbs. "Kagome? Would you come with me, please?"_

_ Nodding dumbly, she followed his lead as he stood, walking over to the entryway to the dining room. She was only mildly surprised when he stopped in the middle of the threshold, right directly under the mistletoe. Shooting him a questioning glance, he simply shrugged and leaned in to peck her on the cheek. She closed her eyes, reveling in his warmth, and she expected the kiss to go further, but unfortunately, he pulled away before that could happen. Opening her eyes to question him about his motives, she was met with a big, honking diamond in her face. Her stormy-blues flicked to his face, and the beginnings of a smirk settled on the handsome lips she longed to kiss. "You know what I'm gonna ask, so how 'bout it?" he asked simply, getting down on one knee._

_ If one were within a fifty foot radius of their house, they would be able to hear her scream._

_ "YES! Oh, InuYasha! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she cried happily, swooping down and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply with as much love as she could muster. He replied in kind by snaking his arms around her waist and anchoring her to his chest. _

_ They broke apart after a few moments of bliss. Wiping the tears from her eyes, he sat her on his knee, sliding the ring onto her finger and nuzzling her neck. "Kagome Higurashi, will you promise to be my wife, and love me forever?"_

_ The grandfather clock in the hallway struck twelve, signifying the beginning of Christmas Day. "InuYasha, I will love you forever! I will always stay by your side, no matter what!" she vowed as they shared another kiss. A kiss that marked the beginning of their new life together as a married couple._

_**The lights on my tree**_

_**I wish you could see**_

_**I wish it everyday**_

_**Logs on the fire**_

_**Fill me with desire**_

_**To see you and to say...**_

A smile graced Kagome's lips as she recalled that fateful Christmas Eve. '_...and I've never been happier since_,' she decided. InuYasha was loving, tender, and caring toward her, and even with his demanding job as a lawyer, he always managed to make time for her. He made her feel like a princess every moment of the day, and she was totally, completely, and fully in love with this man.

"Now if only he would come home! I miss him so much, I think I might die!"

"...if you do, I'll be awfully lonely..." a gruff voice stated nonchalantly from behind her, making her jump. Spinning around, her eyes welled with tears as she took in the sight of her love, her precious InuYasha, leaning against the door frame casually with his hands in his pockets. "What? Do I not get a hug, bishoujo?" His teasing fell on deaf ears, however, for Kagome was already running toward him, barreling into him with such force, it knocked him to the ground. They both laughed as they shared a loving kiss; the first one in a week. "I told you I'd be here in a week exactly," he whispered, just as the clock struck twelve.

_**That I wish you a Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy New Year, too**_

_**I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve**_

_**I wish I were with you...**_

Laughing lightly and snuggling his warm, muscular chest, Kagome took his lips captive in another searing kiss, this time escalating to the point where they were both flushed and panting when they parted. "I missed you so much, koishii," she breathed into his ear, and he shuddered.

"Wanna show me how much? I've gone a whole week without any loving, and I'm desperately in need of some alone time with my sexy little kitten..." he murmured sexily, his nose nuzzling her neck. She laughed as he picked her up, carrying her off to a place much warmer than anything she had ever experienced. She was in love, and she was more than happy to accept the fact that she would be spending the rest of her life with this wonderful man; the man who made it feel like Christmas every day.

_**I wish I were with you**_

_**Merry Christmas...darling...**_

**Think I should make it a two-shot and include a lemon in the second chapter? Well, review and tell me if I should.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry freakin' Christmas! Part two of _Merry Christmas, Koishii_! I hope you like! Please review, cuz I've been asking around, and people think that I should make this a holiday fic! You know, after New Year's comes Valentine's Day, after that comes St. Patty's day, so on and so forth. Tell me if I should do that, and I'll rate each chapter how I see fit! Like, for instance, this one is rated MA b/c of sexual situations! So, yeah, review and tell me if I should make it a holiday fic!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Do not copy or redistribute without author's consent!**

"InuYasha..." Kagome groaned, her fingers flexing around the whisk she grasped tightly with trembling fingers. Her husband was making it very difficult for her to concentrate. "Inu...Yasha...please, s-stop! I n-need to...oh!" she cried out when his teeth lightly bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. That damn man was going to be the death of her! They had company coming over for New Year's Eve in two hours and here he was, holding her from behind, grinding into her back with his growing need and going after her neck like a starving man. And to _hell_ if she didn't like it!

Growling into her neck, InuYasha grabbed a hold of her bountiful hips, moving her so his hard-on that was pressing against the fabric of his jeans in a desperate break for freedom was nestled against the cleft of her ass. "You are so sexy when you're mad," he murmured, nibbling at her earlobe. His lovely wife had been rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off for the entirety of the day preparing for their small get-together, and he finally decided it was time for a break. "Come on, bishoujo...loosen up a little...you've been working all day..." He paused only briefly to sample the flesh of her neck again, before moving his hands down from her waist to the valley where her thighs extended from. "I think it's time you relaxed a little."

Kagome let out an impatient huff of air which turned into a throaty moan when her husband began kneading that special spot at the apex of her thighs. Dropping the whisk to the ground with a loud clatter, one of her hands rose to her breast, where one of his larger hands was slowly massaging the flesh between calloused fingers, and the other hand moved to clutch the counter top. "InuYasha!" she gasped out when she felt his hand dive into her jeans, pinching her sensitive mound of nerves between his index and middle fingers.

"So how 'bout it, Kags? Wanna take a quick break?" InuYasha whispered, flicking his tongue out to lick the shell of her ear. Smirking when she let out a breathy response in the affirmative and shakily nodded her head, he picked her up and carried her bridal-style to their room. Tossing her onto the king sized bed, he tore off his shirt quickly before joining her on their soft comforter. Ever since he had been ordered to leave her side for an entire week right before Christmas, he felt guilty. He hated leaving her alone, even if it was only for a couple of hours when he had to go to work. So, the moment he got home, he decided that he was going to spend the rest of the week he had off from work to show her just how much she meant to him. The days that followed after Christmas had been extremely romantic; whether he had taken her out to dinner, prepared her a picnic in the candlelight, or ravaged her senseless in the shower, he always made sure to let her know that he loved her more than anything else on the face of the planet. Now was no exception. "You are beautiful, koishii..."

Blushing, Kagome whispered a faint, "You too," before pulling both her shirt and bra over her head at once. Giggling when his eyes glazed over in obvious appreciation, she reached up and guided his lips to hers, delving her hands into his long, black hair. She groaned when his tongue stormed her mouth in a sumptuous show of dominance, and her body arched up to meet his.

Every time she allowed him the privilege of taking her this way, it felt as if the first time all over again. The passion was reignited with a stronger force than ever before, and nothing in the world mattered by the two of them.

A very erotic version of his name was gasped from his wife's lips as he tore off her jeans and panties all in one go, then stripped himself of everything but the chain with the cross charm around his neck. "You ready, baby?" His question was laced with concern for her wellbeing, and she knew that the sex was going to be fast, hard, and rough. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Just do it, koi! No more teasing!" She shuffled restlessly underneath him, grinding her pelvis into his and groaning when his pre-cum soaked he clit.

Almost whining at her actions, he wasted no time at all in sheathing himself to the hilt inside her warm wetness. Kagome's gasp and his groan both echoed through the room. Slowly, he pulled out to his thick tip, before plunging back in so deep, Kagome could feel it in her throat. Repeating his actions a few more times, InuYasha tried oh so hard to take it slow and gently, but she was just too _damn_ hot! "I-I'm sorry, Kagome..." he groaned, before forcefully thrusting into her tight pussy with all of his strength.

"InuYasha!" she cried, raking her nails up his muscular back and snapping her head back onto the pillows, moving her hips with his for encouragement. He was rocking against her so hard, so fast, that she thought she would snap in half. But dammit if she wasn't enjoying it! Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as he bit down on her neck that she had bared to him when her head fell back. "Oh, more, baby!"

"You want more? Fine," he growled, pulling out of her. She was about to complain, about to tear into him for breaking up a good fuck, but then she caught the devious glint in his eyes and knew that he had other ideas. Yanking on of her legs up and hooking it over his shoulder, he mumbled a simple, "Keep it there," before re-sheathing himself. With her body angled the was it was, it allowed him deeper penetration, thus causing both of them more pleasure than they had ever felt before. "Hell to the fucking _yes_," he hissed, moving at an almost inhuman speed. "Oh, fuck, 'Gome..."

She was probably farther gone than he was, her hands knotting the sheets beside her head as her body ached for release. "Oh," she gasped breathlessly, "_oh!_" Just when she thought she was going to die from lack-of-orgasm, she felt InuYasha bite into her shoulder, hard, and ram his cock into her with the same amount of force, the time kissing her cervix. "Y-Yasha! I'm...oh!" and that was all she wrote.

With dual screams, the two lovers game with so much force, they were shaking. Coming down from his emotional high more quickly than she, InuYasha pulled out of her with a groan, flipping their positions so that she could lay comfortably on his chest while he stroked her hair. They were both breathless, and they both knew what had taken place just moments ago. InuYasha hadn't put on a condom, and Kagome had neglected to take her birth control pills last week. The consequences were obvious.

"Kagome...what if..." Taking a deep breath, InuYasha tried to calm his excited thoughts. They had talked about it, both agreeing to wait until they were a little older to have children. After all, he had only been twenty-five when they got married, and she had just finished college. Now, though, with each of them nearing their thirties, he felt it was time that they started trying for children. He could only hope she felt the same way. "What if you're pregnant?"

The woman paused in her actions of melting into his warm chest to ponder his statement. Did she want children? Of course she did, that was a stupid question. And by the sounds of it, InuYasha really wanted them, too. So, the only logical question that ran through her mind at the moment was: why was she debating about it?

"So what if I am? Is that a problem?" It wasn't a defensive statement, just a genuine question. She sat up on her elbows, her blue eyes connecting with his pewter ones as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Nope. Not in the slightest." Letting out a breath she had not realized she'd been holding in, Kagome smiled, resting her head back down on his chest and falling victim to his soft ministrations as he combed his fingers through her inky-black hair.

InuYasha was ecstatic, and he couldn't wait until nine months from now, when he would become a father and the happiest, luckiest man alive.

"Happy New Year, Koishii."

**So I've finally done it! I've written lemons for all of my favorite InuYasha pairings! (InuXKag, MirXSan, SessXKagu, and KougaXAya) Review, please! With a cherry on top and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and sprinkles! ...Damn, now I'm hungry...**


End file.
